HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATTY
by animeaddict101
Summary: ok so 4 ne1 who doesnt know IT.IS.MAIL.JEEVAS'.BIRTHDAY.TODAY,2/1/09.AHHHHHHH! so i wrote a oneshot.....what happens wen matt finds mello in a...compromising...situation? find out! WEE!rated for some language but mostly cuz ITS A YAOI LEMON PPL mattXmello


_HIYA ALL!!!! Well this is my very first attempt at a lemon, but I believe I've read enough to make a decent oneshot. For anyone who does not know, today is MAIL JEEVAS' birthday, so I made this story for him. Hope you enjoy….i know I enjoyed writing it lol ;] o nd BTW I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE, MATT, OR MELLO IN ANY WAY =[ I am only a HUGE fangirl of them, who merely used them for my lemon. As my baby Dee from FAKE would say its, "Mano a mano, man on man, homo-fucking sex galore!!!" _

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATTY

Matt fumbled with his keys, unlocking the door to the tiny apartment he shared with his partner, and lover, Mello. Like usual, the apartment was very dimly lit. The only light was coming from the TV which was paused on Matt's game of Kingdom Hearts. Matt put the grocery bags down and put all the food away in the pantry. Sitting on the couch, he lit a cigarette and took a few puffs. A pack of cigarettes and four levels of Kingdom Hearts later, Matt realized something wasn't quite right. Mello hadn't come out to scream at him…or get chocolate…WEIRD. It was kind of depressing to Matt. When Mello was angry about something, it usually resulted in sex. And not merely sex, ahmazing sex. Just thinking of Mello like that turned Matt on and he began to harden. Matt went in search for his blonde lover, not caring how rough Mello was going to be on him, even if it was his birthday. Matt searched the house, not finding Mello anywhere Finally, he opened his bedroom door, the last room to check. What he found there was a nice surprise.

It was Mello. Mello, gagged and naked…well _almost_ naked. All that was on him was whipped cream on his nipples…and manhood. There was also chocolate sauce drizzled over the rest of him from the neck down. Mello's arms were tied to the headboard with some rope and his legs were spread and tied to the bed in a similar manner. This sight alone was enough to make Matt painfully hard. Mello looked up at Matt and tried to say something, but the gag made his words muffled and garbled. Finally taking some type of pity on the blonde boy laying there helpless, Matt untied the gag and removed it from his mouth.

"Fucking untie me this fucking instant!" Mello screamed as soon as his mouth was gag-free.

Walking around the bed to see Mello from all angles, Matt shook his head and chuckled, "Ahhhh but Mel, that would be no fun, now would it? Not to mention, it's my birthday. By the way, how the fuck did you get like this?"

"I don't even fucking know," Mello sighed. "Once you left for the store, I dozed off. When I woke up, I was like this. That was like three hours ago. I heard you come in, but with this damned gag, you didn't hear me calling. And I don't give a fuck if its your birthday, I am _**always**_ seme Matt, _**always.**__"_ Matt just shook his head and chuckled some more, really infuriating Mello.

"Mel, do you really think you should be speaking to me like that, considering your current _position_??" he asked in a teasing manner. At that point, Matt first noticed a letter on the end table and picked it up. It read:

_**Mail, **_

_**Seeing as it is your birthday, I felt you might enjoy this. You may do with it as you please. However, I felt that for your birthday I should give you an opportunity at something I doubt you'd get otherwise, being lovers with dear Mello. Well Happy Birthday and enjoy.**_

_**- L**_

_**P.S I hope you don't mind that I broke into your apartment. ;] **_

After reading the letter to himself, Matt read it out loud, amusing himself with the look of rage on Mello's angelic face. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?! WHY WOULD L DO THIS TO ME?!?!?!?!? WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THE CUNT! I AM SEME AND HE HAS NO RIGHT TO CHANGE THAT!" Mello bellowed furiously, which Matt somehow found adorable.

"Mello, just relax. I promise that you'll enjoy this. I mean, I know what feels good to an uke, being one myself. ;] Come on, is the idea of me inside you really that repulsive to you?"

"Of course its not repulsive Matt, but you KNOW I have control issues!!!!" Mello continued. Matt took no notice and unzipped his vest and threw it on the desk chair. Next to go was his striped shirt and goggles. Mello watched mesmerized as Matt climbed on top of him on the bed. Matt then bent his head down and took an experimental lick at Mello's right nipple, causing the blonde to hiss in delight. Matt continued to lap at the whipped cream and chocolate hungrily. Until this day, Matt had never understood why Mello enjoyed the taste of chocolate. Now that he was lapping it off of his lover and the taste mixed with that of Mello's, he understood; and the effect was enough to nearly make him cum.

Finally, the only trace of chocolate or whipped cream was on Mello's dick, which Matt looked at hungrily. Slowly he licked a trail from the base of Mello's shaft, to his tip and licked at the slit, enjoying the taste of the pre-cum that had gathered there. This action caused Mello to buck his hips, but Matt firmly held them down. "I thought you didn't like the idea of any of this Mel?" Matt asked slyly looking up into the blue eyes of his sweating lover.

"At this point I'm too horny to give a shit. Just do it already, cuz I need release. You'll get what's coming to you later" Mello panted. Matt complied to this order and took Mello's head in his mouth. "NNHHHG!!" Mello moaned quite loudly, feeling a pleasure he had never experienced before. Quite liking the sound, Matt took all of Mello into his mouth and began sucking humming. The vibrations sent Mello over the edge and he climaxed, cumming in the warmth of Matt's mouth. For having never given a blow job before, Matt knew exactly what he was doing. Matt swallowed all of Mello's delicious fluids and moved back up to give Mello a passionate kiss.

"Wow Mel, you've already come and I haven't even taken my pants off yet." Matt teased when they broke apart. Speaking of which, Matt stripped down the rest of the way and climbed back onto Mello. "Suck," he commanded, holding three fingers up to Mello's mouth, but Mello turned his head away, refusing. Matt sighed, "Come on Mel, it'll make it easier and less painful, trust me. I really don't wanna hurt you, don't be stubborn." But Mello, being stubborn Mello, refused to suck Matt's fingers so Matt could prepare him.

After several failed attempts, and some begging on Matt's part, Mello finally said, "Are you going to fuck me or what Matt? Obviously I refuse to be prepared, so just take me." This was not good enough for Matt, but luckily he noticed something on the bed side table that would please Mello much more than saliva, the bottle of chocolate sauce L must have used to cover Mello with. Matt squirted some chocolate on his fingers and, giving the blonde his way…sort of…stuck all three chocolate covered fingers into Mello's entrance. Mello screamed out in pain, and tears gathered in his eyes. One look at Mello's face and the redhead's heart broke, knowing the pain, for he had been on the receiving end of this before. But he couldn't lose focus, not now. Mello wanted it rough, so that's how Matt was gonna do it. Immediately, he began to move his fingers and, without giving Mello time to adjust, started searching for that particular spot. When he hit it, Mello saw stars and Matt knew his lover was ready. He pulled his fingers out and looked into Mello's bright blue eyes with his deep green ones.

"Mel, I love you, and I'm going to make this hurt as little as I can, ok?" Matt whispered and kissed Mello deeply. He pulled away moments later and took position. Then, the redhead plunged into the blonde.

"AHHHHH! It hurts Matt, it fucking hurts!" Mello screamed, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"I know baby, trust me I know, but it'll get better, I promise." Matt reassured his lover and waited for him to adjust to the new intrusion. When Mello was ready, he thrust into Mello completely, and began to move slowly in and out, gradually picking up speed. Once he reached full speed, Mello was arching his back and bucking his hips in rhythm to Matt's thrusts. The mewling and moaning sounds were enough to bring Matt to the brink of a climax, but he held it back. He wanted to cum with his little uke. Noticing that Mello's dick seemed painfully hard, and was unattended to, Matt began messaging his balls and stuck a thumb in Mello's slit. This, along with the feeling of Matt inside of him, sent Mello over the edge and he climaxed, shouting Matt's name. Matt's birth name, not the name he adopted at Whammy's. Feeling Mello's muscles tighten around him, Matt climaxed as well, moaning and mewling Mello's name, showing just how much of an uke he really was. Once they had both ridden out their climaxes, Matt untied Mello and curled up in his lover's arms, the way things should be, and usually were.

Mello pulled the blankets over them and kissed the top of Matt's head. "That was much better than I ever expected. I will admit that Mail," Mello whispered. A soft _uhh huhh _was the only response he received. "But don't get used to it……..Hey, Matt? Have I ever told you that I love you before?'

Matt opened his eyes and looked into his lover's blue orbs. "No Mihael, I don't believe you ever have," Matt responded honestly with a sad look in his eyes. It was true, no matter how many times the redhead had told Mello he loved him, Mello had never said 'I love you' back. It had always slightly bothered Matt deep down.

"Because I do love you. Fuck, I love you so much Mail." With that Mello leaned down and passionately kissed the redhead's lips, bruising them slightly and whispered, "Happy Birthday Matty."

_Well…good, or no?? Review pleez!_


End file.
